


Kihyun the Daughter

by showkifamily



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily
Summary: "My parents start to call me as daughter" - Yoo Kihyun
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Kihyun the Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Just short fic inspired by Jooheon and Kihyun's Vlive

“Why didn’t you tell me your parents starting to call you as their daughter?” Shownu said as he sat next to Kihyun in the latter's dorm.

Tonight, after his schedule with Minhyuk in Vogue Ship Show, he decided to follow Minhyuk to his dorm. There is something he wanted to ask to his boyfriend Kihyun, after his and Jooheon's Vlive. He managed to watched it until it end when he was getting ready for his schedule. And he was surprise to hear Kihyuns TMI.

So here he is now, sitting in Kihyun’s dorm living room with Kihyun next to him, cuddling as they planned to watch Netflix together. Changkyun had already asleep, and Minhyuk went straight to his room, not wanting to disturb the couple.

“Hmm? What did you say hyung?” Kihyun might or might not pretending to be oblivious to Shownu’s question. He was pretty sure he heard Shownu’s right. But he just wanted to make sure.

Shownu sighed. He turned to look at Kihyun who had his focus on the TV before them.

“I said why didn’t you tell me that your parents starting to call you daughter?”.

Kihyun let out a nervous chuckle. Sifting his body to the hand rest of the sofa.

“Because it’s nothing big. Plus, it’s embarrassing” Kihyun said, sipping his hot chocolate. Eyes still glued on TV in purpose to avoid Shownu’s gaze on him. He can see from the corner of his eyes that Shownu’s practically boring hole on his left face.

“Really? You used to tell me everything, tho, “ Shownu said, faking hurt expression.

Well, he wasn’t really faking it. He did feel hurt a little that Kihyun didn’t tell him about that. Shownu knows all the TMI about Kihyun, but this one, Kihyun had never told him anything. And Shownu had a reason to be upset about that.

Kihyun on the other hand notice how Shownu scooted further from him. The older took his phone from the marble coffee table in front of them and starting to scroll randomly on Instagram. Kihyun knows well when Shownu did that, it means that his leader is sulking over something. Because they had an agree to turn off their phone when they’re spending time together. And Kihyun couldn’t really pinpoint why his boyfriend did the opposite.

His frustration grew larger when Shownu suddenly stood up and left Kihyun alone in the livingroom. The bear like man went straight to Kihyun’s bedroom. Probably going to sleep.

It’s nothing new. Whenever Shownu decided to sleepover in the dorm 2, he would sleep on Kihyun’s bed. Squeezing his and Kihyun’s body on the single size bed. But Kihyun doesn’t mind, he love having Shownu close to him, being engulf in Shownu’s natural musk and feeling safe in Shownu’s embrace. That’s probably the only way they can spend their time together, especially during their promotion weeks when going out to have a date is something difficult, almost impossible.

“Hyung, seriously? Why would upset over that?” Kihyun said as he quickly turned off the TV and run after Shownu. He tried not to talk so loud since Minhyuk and Changkyun is already asleep in their respective room.

Shownu laid himself on Kihyun’s bed. Completely ignoring the younger as he faced the wall next to Kihyun’s bed.

“Hyung, why are you ignoring me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was embarrassed” Kihyun said as he lied next to Shownu. Facing the older’s broad back. His hand tugging on Shownu’s white t-shirt. “Hyung".

Shownu wanted to laugh. He didn’t mean to do this far, but seeing Kihyun so affected with his action, mischievous side inside Shownu wanted to tease Kihyun even more. He felt the latter keep tugging at the back of his shirt. Sometimes trying to pull Shownu to face him but Shownu is of course stronger. He didn’t even budge.

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” Kihyun finally stopped trying to make Shownu to face him. He turned his body to the other side. Now their back facing each other. Kihyun hates sleeping with Shownu being angry at him, but this time, he thought both of them are tired and it’s best to talk about it in the morning.

Second later, Shownu suddenly climbed on top of Kihyun receiving a shrieked from the younger. His body hovering over the smaller man as he pinned both Kihyun’s hand on the side of his head. “are you sorry?”

Kihyun nod. His dark orbs looking at Shownu’s begging to be forgiven.

“Fine, I’ll forgive you.” Shownu muttered as he leaned his face closer to Kihyun. His lips claimed Kihyun’s soft one. Kissing it deep and passionately.

Kihyun didn’t even kiss him back. He was really confused at his boyfriend. One second he was upset at him, and second later he is on top of him, kissing his lips.

“Hy..hyung” Kihyun managed to say in between Shownu’s kisses.

“yes baby?” Shownu stopped kissing the younger, but still pinning his hands. His face only few inches from Kihyun.

“Why did you so upset at me, earlier?”

“because if I lost my chance to call you my wife if you didn’t tell me.”

Kihyun widened his eyes from Shownu’s answer. He can’t believe his boyfriend upset at him because of that. He had always told Shownu how he somehow not comfortable whenever Shownu playfully call him his “wife”. The reason, which he never told Shownu, is because it’s always makes him blushed like a high school girl. His boyfriend, however, somehow really likes to call him as his wife, especially when he waited like a puppy for Kihyun to give him some food.

“What’s with the nonsense, hyung!” Kihyun tried to pushed Shownu off him. Now he is the one who’s upset at the older. “Get off me, Hyung”

Instead of scooting away, Shownu laughed heartily. His eyes turn into crescent moon shape. He loves teasing Kihyun. It’s amusing to see Kihyun’s little pout.

“Hyung, get off” Kihyun still trying to pushed Shownu, his hand on his boyfriend’s toned chest. But Shownu is too strong. “no, hyung, stop!!” Kihyun trashing even more when Shownu starting to give kisses all over Kihyun’s face. Normally, Kihyun would love that, and they’ll ended up making out or even more, but this time, he is really annoyed. Kihyun not fall for that.

Suddenly, the door wide open, revealing Changkyun with his bear plushy he got from Seoul Music Award last week. “Hyung, I’m trying to sleep he-“ he stopped in midsentence when he saw Shownu on top of Kihyun, hand’s pinning the main vocal’s.

“Uh.. I would say get a room, but you’re already in your room. So please. Please just keep it down” He said before slamming the door closed, leaving dumbfounded Kihyun and Shownu.

“I hate you, Hyung” Kihyun finally able to pushed Shownu off him. He turned his body to the other side. His back facing the older.

“I’m sorry, wifey” Shownu said as he tried to hold his giggles before pulling the younger closer in spooning position. “Good night, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far.  
> i don't know what i wrote. Just a little something i did in my phone as i was bored. sorry if it's too short. I'd always love to hear what you think. :)


End file.
